Love of Fish and Strings
by kogalove
Summary: Kisame has met a girl who he has fell in love with,but what happens when he finds out she trained with Kakazu and he still has feelings for her.Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto just my OC

*Info*

Name: Rei Nariko

Meaning:Polite Thunder

Age:23

Village:Waterfall

Crush:Kisame

Hair:Short purple hair with bangs covering her right eye

Eyes:Green

Outfit:Black kimono with purple lineing and obi and the village from her head band is on her obi, always bare foot, kimono ends at her knees.

*The top of her head reaches Kisame's chest

*Likes green tea

*Does water jutsus

*Trained with Kakazu

*Is blind in her right eye

*Absorbs water and stays young

*Very pale

*Start Story*

Kisame was walking to the river to train the sky was clear and it was peaceful, but as he got to the river he heared splashing he looked around a tree and saw a girl there Kisame took in her short purple hair and her stricking green eyes well eye as the other was covered up by her bangs. She was graceful as she walked threw the water in her kimono he saw on her obi the Waterfall village sign,but there was a X across the sign. Kisame watched amazed as her skin glowed and water sworled around her and then covered her body and then the glowing stoped and she got out of the water and sat on the shore.

Her voice came out like a bird singing "Come out now."

Kisame steped out and said "What did you just do."

Her green eyes looked him up and down,but they stoped on his head band and her eye widen and she stood and said "Are you apart of the Akasuki?"Kisame noded and she said hope in her voice "Is Kakazu there?" Kisame looked her up and down and said "Why do you want to know?" she bowed and said "I'm Rei Nariko ex ninja of the Waterfall village, I trained with Kakazu." Kisame looked shocked she was so young and he said "But hes like 100 and you look like your 20."

Rei put her hands on her hips and said " I'm 23 and what you saw before was me absorbing the water its how I stay young and i'm only 83 truely,but I prefer 23. Please tell me is Kakazu doing ok? Is he eating enough? Is he still a money horeder?" Kisame sat down and so did she and he answered as best he could what she asked then he said "Why do you care about him like this?" Rei looked down and said "My parents died when I was 10 and I lived by myself most people took pitty on me and treated me like I was diffrent, but Kakazu never did."

Kisame then said "Why is your eye covered?" Rei looked up at him and moved her hair and Kisame was shocked her eye was white no color in it at all and there was a X across her eye the scar was the only flaw on her pale skin. Rei said "I'll tell you."

*Flashback*

A 12 year old Rei trained by the river gathering water all togather into a huge ball then she threw it at Kakazu he was caught off guard and he flew back smashing into a tree, Rei jumped up and down her long purple hair going up and down her green eyes glowed. Kakazu stood and said "Come on lets go get something to eat." Rei fallowed him as they walked into the village they noticed a crowed as they squeezed between people Rei gasped at what was before her it was her foster mother and father.

When they saw her they cryed out and some one grabed her she screamed for Kakazu and noticed they were holding onto him to her mother walked over and took out a kuni and said "You must be washed of your sins." Rei looked around and noticed the eyes of the people were red her foster parents could control people useing a jutsu. Rei closed her eyes tight,but her foster father forced them open and then Rei felt burning pain and she screamed as the kuni cut her then her foster parents went stiff she noticed out of her good eye that there were wires comeing from them and blood came from there mouths.

They fell to the floor dead and Kakazu ran over to her as she fell to her knees she saw the blood on the ground and felt it running from down her cheek. Then every thing went dark.

When Rei came to she was warm and felt some pain in her eye not as much as before she looked over and saw Kakazu sitting down when he noticed she was awake he began telling her what happened. As four days passed she was able to leave, she had gotten some what use to not seeing from one eye, then as she and Kakazu walked up to the river she saw her reflection for the first time he once right green eye was now white and there was a pink X going over her eye it was disgusting as she looked at it.

She then felt Kakazu take her hand and he said "Your still pretty very much so Rei." he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and she smiled and he smiled to.

*End of Flashback*

Kisame was shocked by the story and Rei covered her eye agien and looked up and thats when Kisame noticed that the sun was setting Rei stood and so did Kisame and she said "I have to go Kisame." Kisame got a slight blush on his cheeks as he said "Why dont we meet here agien tomarow,ok?" Rei smiled and noded and said "I would love to." she waved as she walked away and Kisame waved back as he watched her disapear.

Kisame walked into the bass after sealing the boulder and walked into the liveing room and Itachi said "You were gone all day." Kisame grinned and said "Yeah lost track of time." he walked past Kakazu and when he did Kakazu looked up from counting his money Kisame smelled like jade and violet the only one he knew who smelled like that was his old friend Rei,but he hadent seen her in years, why would Kisame smell like her?

Kisame smiled as he sat with Rei at the shore it had been a week since him first meeting her and he had got to know her very well and he started feeling funny when ever he would come around a tree and see her there and she would look at him and smile he had thought it was love,but he quickly brushed that thought out of his mind, he was in the Akasuki for crying out loud a killer and killers don't fall in love. Rei laughed as Kisame fell in the river, Kisame felt hot with embaresment,but that funny feeling was back as he heared her laugh. He stood and walked out of the water and rung out the water from his pants with out takeing them off then he took his shirt off and wrung it out he noticed Rei blushing and she turned away quickly her hair flew up as she turned away quick.

Kisame wrung out his shirt and put it on and chuckled and said "You can look now." Rei turned around a slight blush tinted on her cheeks and Kisame grined and patted her head and started walking agien and she fallowed. Soon Kisame said "Rei would you like to join the Akasuki?" Rei looked at him wide eyed and nodded Kisame said "I'd have to talk to leader,but with your power i know you will get in."

Rei waited outside the big door to Pein's office when she heared a rough voice say "Rei?"she turned around and saw the dark skin and green and red eyed Kakazu, tears came to her eyes as she ran and huged Kakazu. He huged back then the door opened and Kisame and Pein came out and Pein said "Rei if you trained with Kakazu I know you will be a good part of the Akasuki." Rei noticed Kisame glareing at Kakazu and Kakazu glareing back, Pein chuckled and Rei looked at him and he looked at her and said "Come meet everyone."

As she walked into the liveing room she looked at all them her eyes fell on the black haired guy she knew who he was: Itachi Uchiha. Pein went around saying who is who and saying how she knew Kakazu and why her hair was covering her eye, when he was done the albino called Hidan said "How the hell did the money bastared make friends with sexy chick like you?" before Rei could answer she felt arms around her and looked up and saw Kisame who was holding her close Hidan glared and Kisame said "I'll show you around and to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Naruto just my OC.

Rei listened and tryed to memorize all that Kisame said about were every thing was, then he stoped at a room and said "This is your room." he opened the door and walked in she fallowed and looked at the plain room it had a bed, desk, closet,and a lamp. She sighed and put her hands on her hips and walked into the center of the room and said "I'll have to spice this place up." Kisame laughed and walked up to her and pated her on the head and kept his hand there and said "Of course. My room is right next door we share a bathroom, well me, you, and Itachi." Rei noded and Kisame sat on her bed and pated his knee and grinned, she rolled her eyes and said "You were never perverted before, what now that i live in the same place as you and right next to you its to much to resest? You better watch yourself with Kakazu."

Kisame laughed and said "I dont care about that guy I could take him on with Samahada." Rei smiled her green eye bright and Kisame couldent help but look at her lips and wanted to kiss her. He shook his head he was in the dam Akasuki he cant love someone it would weaken him. He looked down at her and she looked up at him her green eye met his black ones and she smiled and he smiled back. They both jumped when there was a pounding on the door and Kakazu's voice came threw "Kisame you better not be touching come to my room I want to catch up."

Rei stood and walked out,but not before mouthing the word sorry to him. Kisame stood and walked out and went into the kitchen Hidan sat there his feet up on the table he was cleaning his scythe and he glanced at Kisame and said "I'll fucking have her." Kisame glared at him and said "Why do you want her you dont know anything about her." Hidan looked at Kisame and said "Cause she's hot, nice body, and cause it would fuck with Kakazu. And girls with scars are hot." Kisame rolled his eyes and got a drink and walked out.

Kisame layed on his bed he could hear the calm breathing of Itachi asleep, he couldent stop thinking about Rei and that she was next door asleep. Then there was a light tapping on the bathroom door he stood and opened it and looked down at Rei she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and her hair had been pulled back into a small pony tail showing both her eye, Kisame couldent help but notice how small she looked. Rei soft voice brought Kisame out of his thoughts "Kisame I had a bad dream can I sleep with you please I would go to Kakazu,but I dont know if Hidan sleeps or not." a small smile came onto Kisame's face and he noded and scooped her up, she was so small he could carry her in one pulled the blankets back and layed Rei down softly and climbed in as well,he wraped his arms around her and watched as she closed her eyes and waited till she fell asleep then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rei woke up and wiggled out from Kisame's arms and stood and walked out of the room quiet not to wake Itachi. The floor was cold on her bare feet as she walked into the kitchen she saw Kakazu standing there his mask and robe off drinking some coffee he looked up as she entered and a small smile came onto his face and she smiled brightly back. She quickly walked over to him and he offered her his coffee she took it and sipped it and handed it back, Kakazu's hand came over and he cuped the right side of her face his tumb stroking under her blind eye. Then they heared foot steps and turned around and saw Sasori,Itachi, Konan, and Kisame, Rei dident notice Kisame and Kakazu glareing at each other.

Rei wiped the sweat from her forehead as she trained Pein had said today everyone was to train and they had been oing at it for a hour she was spareing Kakazu and as his wires came at her,her hands made the hand signs and she called out "Water style: oil water!" then the water around them started to turn black and she shouted "Water Wall!" then the black water rose to a huge wall. Kakazu looked around and knew she did it on purpose so he couldent see her threw the black water, then she burst threw the wall and slashed at him with a sword made of water. He flew back as the sword hit him a long wound went over his stomach, he stayed down and Pein called the match.

Rei ran over and helped him up and helped him to land and as Rei laid him down and opened his robe she closed her eyes and water formed around her hands and she pressed them to his wound Kakazu winced. As the water turned red it disapered and new water came over her hands and she waved them over his wound and it healed. Kakazu sat up and patted her on the head and Rei smiled and Kisame scowled. Kakazu stood and so did Rei and she then cheered "I beat you old man I still got it!" Kakazu rolled his eyes and said "I'm 3 mounths older idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto just my OC.

Rei walked around the base bored she had been here for about 3 weeks and had made friends with most of them just not Hidan most the time he tryed to hit on her and she would just reject him or Kisame or Kakazu would hit him or yell at she walked into Kakazu's room she saw him sitting on his bed counting his money she walked over she took his briefcase and he looked up at her and she sat down the brifcase in her lap and he went back to he was done he placed his brief case aside and pulled Rei into his lap and he said "I have to tell you something." Rei looked up at him and said "Shoot." Kakazu went on "You know i'm not one to beat around the bush so i'm just going to say it.I'm in love with you Rei."

Rei went wide eyed and saw Kakazu lean down like he was going to kiss her right when she was about to crawl away his lips smashed onto screamed at herself in her head saying "This isent right I dont love Kakazu hes just my friend.I-I love Kisame." she pushed away and and jumped up and said "K-Kakazu no i'm sorry,but I only think of you as a friend." Kakazu's eyes seemed to darken and he said standing "Why not I know every thing about you i'v been with you threw thick and thin dammit." Rei looked up at him and said "I-I love Kisame."Kakazu's eyes widen and he said "He hasent been with you all your life like me dammit."Rei's voice took on a new edge as she said "I'm sorry Kakazu,but you have to accept that I dont like you in that way,or we cant be friends."Kakazu went quiet thinking then he let out a breath and said "Fine,but I still think your wrong to love him."

Then there was a sound of some one clearing there throut and Kakazu looked up and Rei whiped around and Kisame stood at the door way. Rei blushed bright red and looked down quickly she heared foot steps as Kisame walked over and Kakazu left she cursed Kakazu for leaveing. Kisame said "Did you mean that?" Rei noded not looking up she couldent meet Kisame's she felt a hand lift her head up and she was looking up at Kisame and then she felt lips on her's she was shocked,then she kissed back when Kakazu kissed her it felt wrong and not right,but when Kisame kissed her it felt perfect. When they pulled away Kisame pulled her to him said "I love you Rei,I love you so much since the first day I saw you." Rei blushed and closed her eyes breathing in Kisame's scent.

It had been a week since Kisame and Rei started dateing when the others found out most werent shocked and Hidan freaked out and Rei sat in Kisame's lap in the liveing room every one was away on missions and Itachi had a alone started kissing Rei's neck and whispered into her ear "Rei I really want you all of you."Rei blushed and whispered back "Take me then i'm not new to this." its true she had only done it once before with a guy she dated her words Kisame tackled her to the floor Rei winced alittle,but let out a gasp as Kisame bit her neck with sharp then kissed down her neck to her kimono he undid her obi and opened her kimono up and grabed both her boobs and squeezed them roughly makeing Rei moun throwing her head back moveing her hair so her eye was showing she was about to put her hair back in place when Kisame grabed her arm and gave her a hard look and let her hand go.

She knew the meaning of that look so she dident fix her hair and gased as Kisame put his hand in her panties and sliped a finger in smirked as he sliped another finger in watching Rei moun and wither clawing at the floor,he then riped off her panties and smirked as Rei's eyes went wide as she looked at his sat up took his dick in her small hands and licked the head makeing Kisame gasp she then sucked the head twirling her tounge took more in and started sucking slowly teaseing him he grouned in pleaseure and reach down and put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her head to make her suck she was sucking fast takeing all in deep throuting him make Kisame moun and pant he knew he was about to cum and pulled her off him makeing her look up at him and pout.

Kisame grined and pushed Rei back makeing her sweek in surprise he spread her legs and entered her in one thrust makeing Rei moun loudly it was music to Kisame's started thrusting fast Rei mouned under him clawing at the floor and at his arms makeing Kisame groun,he thrusted faster and harder makeing Rei moun leaned down and sucked on her nipple makeing her moun louder and moun out "I-i'm going to cummmmmm!"right as she said it she came hard her walls tightened around Kisame's dick makeing him go over the edge and he quickly pulled out and came on her panted and Rei closed her eyes tired Kisame picked her up and walked to his room and layed her down and he layed down with her and they both went to sleep.


End file.
